


Headache

by bunch_of_foxgloves



Series: im sorry lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Idk what to tag this as tbh, and he caused it all by himself, drugs is probably what i should tag, im so sorry lance, lance is ill but not with any comfort, no death btw, personal experiences whoopsies, poor lance, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunch_of_foxgloves/pseuds/bunch_of_foxgloves
Summary: Lance kept his cheers at managing to skip training hidden and nodded, before walking away. Later, Coran provided him with some painkillers and instructions to only take one every three hours. Fuck that, Lance thought; he already knew it was a mistake thinking he could possibly be near pills.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry 
> 
> (i wrote this in like two hours maximum, its a vent not quality)

'Can I skip training today?' Lance asked, trying to make himself sound frail and near-death.

'Why?' Allura asked. 'You need this, you know. I don't want you dead.'

'It's some headache,' he lied. 'Right behind my eyes. And the ground keeps shaking.'

'Are you sure it's too bad?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Lance said. 'I think I'm gonna fall over.'

'A migraine then, maybe. Shiro gets them often, he says. Take some painkillers and train the minute you can.' She said.

Lance kept his cheers at managing to skip training hidden and nodded, before walking away. Later, Coran provided him with some painkillers and instructions to only take one every three hours. Fuck that, Lance thought; he already knew it was a mistake thinking he could possibly be near pills.

 

*

 

Lance eyed the unopened packet of painkillers concealed behind several bottles. Perhaps today was the day he would use them. No, it was, he decided then, taking two out and pocketing the rest. They went down surprisingly easy, considering that he hadn't done this in months. They felt familiar in his throat.

Joining the others at breakfast, he couldn't stop a satisfied grin from overtaking his face. Luckily, no-one questioned it.

After breakfast, he took two more painkillers, pleased that he was getting away with something like this in front of people.

'Another headache?' Allura asked.

'Wait, another?!' Hunk exclaimed. 'Lance?'

'I'm not getting loads. Maybe I have some space cold.' He said, getting out of his seat. 'No vaccinations up here.'

'Hold on, can you take something to Pidge?' Allura asked. 'I get worried about them sometimes. They surely aren't the regular weight for humans.'

It isn't Pidge you needed to worry about, thought Lance. But he said, 'Yeah, I was heading up there anyway.'

'Good. Tell Coran I need him if you see him anywhere.'

 

*

 

Pidge ate their meal like they were starving (and maybe they were with how often they forgot to eat). Coran looked on with a slight concern that Pidge might choke.

'Can I borrow some water?' Lance asked.

'No, but you can take some,' Pidge said, which Lance chose not to reply to. He just wasn't in the mood for chatting at the moment, so he just took his pill and sat with them until Coran finally left, at which point he took another. Then, Pidge watched in silence as he took a second, probably oblivious to everything but his stupidity. He was already feeling nauseous, after all (and dizzy).

At some point, which Lance didn't see through his hands, firmly held in front of his eyes, Allura's voice screeched through Pidge's laptop, demanding to see them in a group meeting.

Pidge (already knowing he would refuse to miss a meeting he might need) helped him up and led him with a hand on his back. He tried to walk by himself at first but found that Pidge wasn't patient enough for his snail's speed. Even then, he couldn't stand to go very fast at all with the constant feeling he was about to be sick right that instant every time he moved.

When the two finally arrived (last), Lance was met with looks of concern from everyone, while they waited for him to assure them he was okay by himself.

'What's up with you, then?' Keith asked eventually, fed up with the tension.

'N-nothing, just a bit s-sick,' Lance said, barely managing to get his voice to squeeze out proper words.

'Right, because everyone looks grey, shakes, can't speak, and can only look at this room through tiny gaps between their fingers,' he said. 'How could I forget?'

'I-I'll be b-better once I sit d-down,' Lance said. He might actually be worse off then but no-one else needed to know that, did they?

Allura stared for a few moments, then muttered, 'Shiro, take him to lie down.'

'Are you-'

'Yes, I'm sure. You already know all of this and Lance is hardly in the state to listen to or remember any of this. Just look at him. A breeze will knock him over and kill him!'

It was true. This time, Lance let himself be guided to his room by Shiro, just trying to breathe deep enough to not be sick all over someone, who might then see what he was throwing up.

Shiro opened his door for him and Lance staggered over to his bed and rolled over, which was something he quickly regretted when he had to be given a bucket a second later in case it got worse.

'Do you want anything? Painkillers?' Shiro asked.

Of course he did.

**Author's Note:**

> so so so sorry 
> 
> i probably sound like im apologising for nothing but trust me this feels awful, im just bad at descriptions of symptoms. any motion (even moving your head down slightly to drink lol) and youre like 'shit here we go wheres my bucket'


End file.
